1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a band buckle, and in particular to a band buckle which is capable of implementing a simple construction of an upper ring and lower ring of a buckle for binding an adjusting band, so that it is possible to obtain an easier and stable engagement.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, a band buckle is used for binding two thin and wide bands and unbinding the same.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional binding band for a helmet. As shown therein, the helmet is generally used when a user rides a two-wheeled vehicle or for a construction site. In addition, the helmet is used when a user enjoys a dynamic leisure activity such as an inline skate, skate board, etc. for thereby protecting a user""s head. When a user wears the above helmet, in order to prevent the movement of the helmet, as shown in FIG. 2, a fixing band 10 and an adjusting band 20 are bound each other and are unbound. At this time, a band buckle is used.
As shown in FIG. 2, the conventional buckle 30 includes an upper ring 31 and a lower ring 32 each having a through hole 33, a fixing stripe 11 for binding the rear ends of the same, and a fixing band 10 in which the fixing stripe 11 is connected by a sewing method. The above conventional buckle 20 is disclosed in the Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0190125.
In detail, as shown in FIG. 3, an inverted L-shaped support portion 34 is formed in a rear end portion of the upper ring 31 in such a manner that the widths of the same are same, and the length of the lower ring 32 is slightly longer than the length of the upper ring 31, so that the inverted L-shaped support portion 34 covers the rear end corner portion of the lower ring 32, and the end surface does not cover beyond the inner surface of the through hole of the lower ring 32.
Therefore, the adjusting stripe 21 of the adjusting band 20 is inserted through the lower ring 32 and the upper ring 31, and the end portion of the same is wound on the end portion of the upper ring 31 and then is inserted into the through hole 33 of the lower ring 32 and is tightened in a longitudinal direction for thereby binding the adjusting stripe 21 of the adjusting band. As the adjusting stripe 21 is more strongly tightened, since the upper ring 31 more strongly presses the adjusting stripe 21 which passes between the upper ring 31 and the lower ring 32, so that the buckle is not easily unlocked. At this time, even when the user moves the hands from the buckle, since the friction force between the adjusting stripe 21, the upper ring 31 and the lower ring 32 is larger than the unbinding force, the bound state is stably maintained.
The conventional buckle has the following disadvantages.
Namely, when unlocking the buckle 30 which is stably locked and then drawing the adjusting stripe 21 of the adjusting band 20, it is needed to slightly release the tightened state of the adjusting band 20, and the protrusion 35 of the lower ring 32 is upwardly lifted, and the upper ring 31 decreases the force which presses the adjusting stripe 21 between the lower ring 32.
In a state that the adjusting band 20 is stably engaged using the buckle 30, it is not easy to release the tension force of the adjusting band 20. In addition, when quickly unlocking the buckle, when the lower ring 32 is lifted, the upper ring 31 is lifted together with the lower ring 32. Therefore, the bound state with respect to the adjusting stripe 21 of the adjusting band 20 is not unbound, but is maintained.
Therefore, in order to quickly unlock the buckle 30, only the upper ring 31 is lifted for thereby widening the distance between the upper ring 31 and the lower ring 32 without lifting the lower ring 32.
As described above, in order to easily unlock the buckle 30, it is effective to lift the upper ring 31. Since the conventional buckle 30 has the same width as the widths of the upper ring 31 and the lower ring 32, it is inconvenient to lift the upper ring 31 which has a relatively thin thickness.
When the buckle 30 is bound using the fixing stripe 11, when the front surface of the lower ring 32 and the back surface of the upper ring 31 are too closely contacted, since the buckle 11 is bound by the fixing stripe 11 having a double thickness, it is impossible to insert the adjusting stripe 21 into the holes. In addition, since the end portion of the lower ring 32 and the end portion of the upper ring 31 is distanced more, in a state that the adjusting stripe 21 is passed, it is impossible to shrink the same, so that there is a certain obstruction for enhancing the engaging force.
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 3, the inner end portion of the upper ring 31 is bent in an inverted L-shape. The inner end portion of the upper ring 31 has the same thickness as the inner end portion of the lower ring 32 for thereby being bound with the fixing stripe.
However, in the above structure, it is very difficult to insert the set of the upper ring 31 and the lower ring 32 into the fixing stripe 11 for thereby finishing the buckle 30. In particular, since the entire rear end portions of the upper ring 31 are bent, in the case the thickness is thick, it is impossible to fabricate the same.
Namely, in the case that the entire widths are bent in the rear end portion of the upper ring 31, a large force is required for bending the same. In addition, the end corners of the lower ring 32 must contact with the bent corner portions. For the above reason, it is needed to form a 90xc2x0 corner. In this case, it is impossible to form the above 90xc2x0 corner based on only the bending operation.
In addition, since the length of the upper ring 31 is previously set by the length which will be bent, the consumption of the material is increased.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a band buckle which overcomes the problems encountered in the conventional art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a band buckle which is capable of fabricating a buckle based on a set formed of an upper ring and a lower ring.
It is further another object of the present invention to provide a band buckle which is capable of quickly releasing a bound force of an adjusting band by easily lifting only the upper ring when the adjusting band is inserted.
It is still further another object of the present invention to provide a band buckle which is capable of implementing an easier fabrication of a buckle and decreasing the fabrication cost of the same by forming a support portion in a rear end inner side surface of the lowering without forming the support portion in the upper ring.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a band buckle in which the upper ring includes a handle protruded from both side surfaces of the front end potion of the same by more than the width, and the lower ring includes a support portion which is formed in such a manner that an extended portion is formed in an inner side of the through hole of the inner end portion and is bent upwardly in the band buckle which includes an upper ring and a lower ring each having a through hole and a fixing stripe which binds the rear ends of the upper ring and the lower ring.